


The Cabin by the Lake

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: Barry & Iris head to Henry's cabin for a much needed night away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to one of my readers for this idea!

It was nice to slow down. For the giant trees to be defined and not just a blur of green. To have to pay attention to the signs that passed by and the speed limits the law dictated. To feel the bumps and curves of winding roads in real time. 

The radio was just a low hum in the background. The windows were down and her head leaned back against her seat, eyes closed as the wind made a mess of her hair. Her dark beautiful locks blew every which way, sometimes hiding and other times revealing the soft lines of her face. 

Iris opened her eyes and kept her gaze out the car window. She placed a gentle hand on top of his, giving him a reassuring squeeze. Life had been so heavy lately, the stress of things hanging over them had been all consuming. This was a chance to reconnect a bit, put the focus back on what was most important. 

Them. Their love. The here and now. 

They were heading to Henry's cabin by the lake for a much needed night away from the constant buzz of the city and all the threats that lived there. 

Barry turned down a dirt drive way and Iris turned her attention forward. A quaint one story log cabin sat before them, surrounded by woods. The roof was covered in splotches of green moss, glowing in the early evening sun. 

"So, this is it."

Barry turned to her and smiled. 

"It's sweet Bear. Reminds me of that Christmas song about going over the river and through the woods."

They shared a laugh. 

"Ya, we're definitely not in the city anymore."

She held his gaze for a moment. 

"You ok?" he asked her. 

Concern washed over his face. 

"I just love you," she said smiling. "I'm glad we were able to do this."

"Me too."

He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. 

"Shall we go in?"

She nodded and they made their way out of the car. 

They each grabbed their bags and walked up the front porch. Barry unlocked the door and ushered her in. 

She took a deep breath in, the smell of maple and pine needles overwhelmed the space. It was warm and comforting and relaxing. 

"Mmm. It smells like Christmas and a sweet pancake breakfast all at once."

Barry took their bags into the master bedroom as Iris explored. It was a little warn and dusty from the lack of care over the past eleven months, but it was still nice. 

She walked over to a shelf of pictures. Her heart felt full as she looked at the smiling faces of the young, beautiful Allen family. A man and woman in love and a little boy still sheltered from the pains of tragedies to come. 

They were so happy and so blissfully unaware of what was to become of them. 

She felt two arms wrap around her as he rested his head on her shoulder. 

"Your mom was so beautiful."

His arms squeezed around her and he nuzzled his nose in her neck. 

"You're beautiful," he said matter of factly. "I thought we could make dinner and then watch the sunset on the dock?"

She took one of the photos in her hands. It was one she hadn't seen before of Barry and his parents. It was unlike the others where their poses were staged and planned out. This one was candid. An amusing moment from what looked like a summer party. 

There were other people in the background, but the cameras focus was on their three laughing faces. Barry was holding onto a water gun for dear life. Nora's arms enveloped him in a safe embrace, protecting him from Henry who was clearly trying to gain access to the toy. 

"I haven't seen this one before, it's really sweet. We should take it back with us."

She turned in his arms and looked up at him. He had a sad smile on his face, thoughts of lost moments and stolen summers filled his mind. 

She brought a hand up to his face. 

"We don't have to if you don't want to...I just thought it might be nice to have at home."

He took the picture out of her hand and let out a light sigh.

"No ya, I'd just forgotten about it. This was taken at one of our annual Fourth of July parties. I remember I had just soaked my dad with the water gun and my mom was trying to keep him from getting his revenge."

He stroked his thumb over his moms face. 

Iris leaned her head against his chest and smiled fondly at the picture. The cabin grew quiet and still. 

"Let's make that dinner you were talking about, ya?" 

They danced around the kitchen, opening cupboards and shelves, improvising when they couldn't find the right kitchen utensil or measuring spoon. 

They laughed and let the easiness of their surroundings seep into them. Let their worries blow away with the breeze as it swept through the open windows. 

Iris cleared off the table and found an old checkered table cloth and a short, round candle. She set the plates and forks and wine glasses down and lit the single flame. 

They sipped wine and shared stories from seasons long ago, from a time before they were friends. Finding there were still new things to learn about each other even after all these years. 

The light was slowly fading outside so they hurried up and tossed their dirty dishes in the sink, a problem they could worry about at a later time. 

Iris grabbed a blanket off the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders. The old screen door that went out to the back deck screeched as she pushed it open. She kicked off her flip flops and skipped down the stairs, curling her toes in the long grass, damp from April rain showers. 

She held her hand out behind her, his strong hand gripping hers as she led them down the path in the backyard. 

The path opened up to a small beach area and an old dock with chipped white paint that led out to the water. 

They walked to the end where Iris took the blanket off her shoulders and placed it underneath them. She scooted herself to the edge of the dock and let her feet dangle off the side, the cool water sending a chill up her spine. 

Barry sat behind her, dropping his feet in the water as well and wrapping her tight in his arms. 

Iris kicked her feet up quickly splashing them both. 

"Hey!" Barry said as he tried to duck from the falling drops. 

She laughed in his arms. He teasingly pretended to push her in and she gripped on to him. 

"Barry Allen don't you dare! I just bought this dress!"

Their laughter echoed in the open space. It was calming to have that be the loudest noise around them...laughter. 

A pair of loons made their way past them, a quiet reminder that they weren't completely alone. Life surrounded them here. 

The water grew darker as the shadows of the trees covered the lake and the sun disappeared. 

The sky was filled with blues and purples and oranges, and a soft pink could be seen right above the tree tops. 

"It's so nice to be still," Barry said gently against her ear. 

"Mmm, yes it is. It's so peaceful out here. Everything coexisting, all the sounds working together to create this perfect calmness. 

Thanks for taking me here babe."

"We needed this..."

She quieted him with a hand that reached back and fingers that played in his hair. 

"Let's make this a tradition. Every April when the snow has thawed and before the overwhelming summer heat moves in, let's come here."

Barry's eyes closed tightly and he was glad in that moment that she couldn't see his face. Couldn't see the worry that washed over him as she talked about the future. 

"Sounds like a brilliant plan to me," he said as he kissed the side of her face. 

"And maybe we could spruce it up a bit? I mean it's pretty perfect as is, but maybe we could bring some of us into the place. A complete set of measuring spoons wouldn't be the worst thing either."

"You mean measuring a 1/4 of a teaspoon from a tablespoon wasn't fun for you? I for one enjoyed the thrill," he teased.

She laughed in his arms and he felt complete for the first time in a long time. 

It was easy to forget here, it was easy to just be. 

They pulled their feet out of the water and laid down on the blanket. 

The lack of artificial light from buildings and streetlights meant the stars were their main source of illumination. They twinkled in the navy blue sky. 

Iris curled into his side, her hand resting over his heart, her eyes mesmerized by the sea of stars above. 

It was easy to get lost in them. It was easy to get lost in the feel of his heart beating steadily in his rib cage. She felt safe here in his arms. Safe in the nature that surrounded them like walls, keeping out unwanted noises and worries of the world outside. 

Time stood still and felt endless at the cabin by the lake. There was no need for words in this kind of darkness. 

It was their bodies cuddled together on the wood and the gentle sound of the water beneath them.

And a promise of April's to come.


End file.
